


Sofa

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran spends the night on Danny's sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 14 minutes for the prompt: Altered State of Mind.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/104220.html>

Danny's arm drapes itself over the back of the sofa, waking Kieran from his fitful sleep. Shortly after, Danny's head and shoulders follow.  
  
When Kieran looks up, Danny is smiling.  
  
But Danny doesn't do anything else, just smiles. It lights up the room, that beautiful smile, and almost distantly, Kieran realises that it's that which woke him up in the first place.  
  
After all, he shouldn't be awake. It's not even morning. When Danny stops smiling, the room grows dark again.  
  
They're out in the backyard when it happens.  
  
Danny grabs Kieran buy the arm and drags him forward until their lips meet. Kieran had never _never never_ thought that he'd end up kissing his friend, but it's warm and wet and soft and...  
  
Hard. Kieran is so hard when Danny runs his fingers over his shorts. They're in Danny's bed now, tangled in the sheets that always look so rumpled when Kieran comes to visit. Kieran had thought that Danny just liked to have an untidy bedroom, but he understands now that the sheets are messy because _they_ made them that way. Together.  
  
It doesn't take long. Just a few quick thrusts, Danny panting beneath him, body hard and soft in turns, and wonderful wonderful wonderful. With a surge of euphoria, Kieran comes.  
  
And wakes up on Danny's sofa.  
  
Oh.  
  
He knows he's awake for certain this time, because his legs are complaining from the cramped position, his ear aches from sleeping on one side too long, and there's no way he could feel such a crippling sense of embarrassment from having had a wet dream on his friend's sofa without being completely and utterly lucid.  
  
Shit.


End file.
